


Adventures in Monstrosity

by Jenetic777



Series: Adventures in Monstrosity [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetic777/pseuds/Jenetic777
Summary: The crew finds themselves on a plane primarily populated with monsters, and a few end up getting transformed themselves. And being a monster has some unique quirks to it that take some getting used to.





	Adventures in Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> This... is definitely an excuse to play around with the unique aspects of different kinds of monsters. Blame the Taagnus Discord, they gave me a bunch of lovely ideas to work with. 
> 
> First round is vampirism, then we'll move on from there. Currently only have ideas for one more chapter, but if anyone has some suggestions after that I'd be open to them!

Taako woke up from a daytime nap with an unbearable thirst like nothing he’d ever felt before in his life. You see, a few nights before while exploring a town near where the Starblaster had first landed he had a run-in with one of the residents of this plane. Now, being ravished in a dark alley by a handsome man isn’t normally something that he’d be particularly upset by; but these weren't exactly normal circumstances. 

The guy had been a vampire, and Taako had ended up being turned. Luckily Magnus had gone out to do some exploring not long after he’d left, found him, and brought him back to the ship. All of the initial damage healed up quickly and with no complications, but even between all of the magic users in the group there was nothing they could do for the vampirism itself. 

Lup, of course, was insanely jealous. “Three days! Seriously bro, we’ve been here /three days/ and you manage to end up undead. I swear, what’s a girl gotta do around here to become a monster?” (Not that it took her long to do the same; within the week the twins were both reveling in their newfound status as creatures of the night).

And the hunger had been there in the back of Taako’s mind for the first few days, but it wasn't too bad. Eat some raw meat, get a sufficient amount of blood to push it to the side for a while. But in the back of his mind he knew that eventually he’d need to feed and apparently that time had come. 

The elf stumbled out of his cabin, definitely looking worse for the wear and headed in the direction of the dining area. Being so out of it, on the way he quite literally ran into Magnus. The human stood nearly a head taller than him, so as they impacted the fighter’s neck ended up tantalizingly close. 

Breathing in Taako barely bit back a moan, feeling his fangs start to elongate slightly. With his eyes closed he didn't see Magnus take a small step back with a look of concern on his face. “Hey Taako… you alright buddy, you don't look so good.” 

The wizard swallowed hard, biting gently into his lip. “Y-yeah, stellar my man, no need to worry about old Taako, perfect as always.” Even he could hear the shaking in his voice, blatant evidence that something was definitely wrong. 

The fighter leveled an incredulous look at him. “Come on dude, don't try to bullshit me, we’ve known each other what… like 70 years now? Something’s up, you know you can talk to me about anything right?” 

The human’s hands were still on Taako’s shoulders and he could feel the warmth radiating from them. Subconsciously he leaned his head to the side, his cheek brushing against one of them. “No need big guy, like I said, I’m good, just… gotta get some food, ya know?”

Eyebrows raised, clearly not taking that for an answer. “Taako. You’re cold. Even colder than usual. And you’re really pale. We all know you got turned and you haven't actually fed yet. Lup’s got Barry, so she’s fine.” Taako snickered; those two were both /way/ more than fine in this situation. “But you… you’ve gotta be hungry by now yeah?” Magnus looked concerned, and Taako had to look away, he hated feeling the heavy weight of that gaze on him, it felt like pity.

Out of frustration Taako gave Magnus a gentle shove away, which, under normal circumstances probably wouldn't have budged him an inch. But he wasn't taking into account his newfound vampiric strength. The fighter was pushed, back hitting the wall of the hallway with a hollow thud. He shook his head, feeling only slightly jarred from the impact. 

Taako backed away, much like a frightened animal who’d been cornered, and took off for his room. However, the human recovered more quickly than he anticipated and managed to follow him inside. Magnus grabbed the elf’s chin, forcing eye contact between them before he spoke up again. “Okay, let’s try this again. You. Need. To. Feed. It’s obvious. I’m offering, as your friend, to give you what you need.” He sighed heavily, pausing before he continued. “Now, please, let me help you.” The man’s tone was firm and clearly, he was not going to be backing down on this. 

The wizard shook off the hand at his chin and looked away. He bit into his lip carelessly, and the copper-y salt taste of blood filled his mouth, only serving to make the hunger inside of him grow stronger. “Ughhhhh fine, fine, if you're so gung ho about making yourself a meal then who am I to get in your way? You better be ready big guy.” The vampire lightly pushed Magnus back onto the bed, leaving him to on the edge in suspense. Taako grinned at him, showing off his fangs in all their glory. 

The elf debated with himself for a moment, trying to figure out the best positioning for this and settled on kneeling next to his companion, thighs resting on his calves. Magnus met his gaze for a moment, Taako’s normally blue eyes shining a hot red with desire. “Y-yeah, I’m ready. Just… make sure you don't take enough to change me, I don't know if the crew is prepared to handle three vampires at the same time.”

Taako chuckled. “Don't worry about it kemosabe, I’ve got this under control,” he said with a lazy but sharp grin. “Just relax, I’ll be careful.” He let a hand rub up and down over the fighter’s bicep lightly. 

Magnus nodded, taking a deep steadying breath. “Okay, cool cool cool. Yeah, we’re good. Cool.” His hands ran up and down his thighs, doing his best to ease away any lingering nervousness. Despite the fact that Taako was his friend and he’d been the one to offer this he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling of having a predator sitting next to him on the bed. But, this was important, much more important than letting his instincts get the better of him. So he leaned back, exposing his throat to Taako and let his hands rest on the bed behind him. “Alright, go for it.”

The elf leaned in close, the hand on Magnus’s arm moving to the man’s shoulder to keep himself steady. His lips brushed against the human’s neck, almost like a kiss as he paused to breathe in the man’s scent. Wood shavings from the carving projects he’d kept up with after Legato, a faint hint of sweat from physical training earlier in the day, and something faintly sweet that all combined into something distinct to the fighter. But Taako couldn't take much time to appreciate it, his instincts were prodding him to action. 

And act he did, letting his fangs fully extend and sink into flesh like a hot knife into butter. All of a sudden he could taste it; the blood, /hot/ and /fresh/ and /living/ beading up around the puncture wounds left by his teeth. Taako’s tongue caressed the skin, savoring the salty coppery flavor and the sensation of life and power flowing into him with every drop. A barely audible moan slipped out of his throat, muffled by the throat his mouth was closed around. 

At the same time, Magnus let out a gasp at the initial pinch of fangs entering his skin. But only moments later he started to feel it; the euphoria, the light-headedness, the full body sensation of pleasure that came from being fed on. And it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. One of his hands came forward to gently twine itself into Taako’s hair, keeping the elf’s mouth nice and close to his throat. 

The vampire, of course, graciously accepted the subtle invitation. He began to suck at the skin, blood coming to the surface faster and faster and drowning out everything else. Suddenly the angle just wasn't good enough, he needed to be closer; and almost without conscious thought Taako shifted so he was straddling Magnus’ lap.

The fighter bit into his lip to try and hold back a moan at the shift in position, but the roll of his hips was absolutely unmistakable to Taako. He pulled back barely an inch, breath ghosting over the human’s skin. “If I didn't know any better, I’d say you were into this big guy,” he said with a smirk on his face. 

Magnus groaned, fingers gripping tightly at the elf’s blonde hair. “K-keep going,” he panted quietly, “I know you're not full yet, I can take it.” His hips rolled up once more against Taako’s, his cock half-hard and twitching at the friction. The vampire did not hesitate to heed the fighter’s words, except to quickly murmur, “mmm, you know, I honestly believe you can,” before biting back down into the man’s neck.

Blood filled his mouth once more, and Taako let out a muffled moan. This- this is precisely what he’d needed, Magnus had been right. Not that the elf would ever admit it, of course. And the fighter was still squirming under him, tempting now in more ways than one. 

Unfortunately, just as the vampire started to pull back to suggest that they do something to relieve the tension that had been building for the human Magnus slumped backwards onto the bed, unconscious. Apparently between the blood loss from feeding and the blood being diverted from his brain, the man had ended up passing out. 

The elf let out a frustrated huff, standing to movevoff of the other man’s lap. “Well, better luck next time big boy. Guess I should probably get you to bed.” He laid down next to the human, instinctively giving a small lick to the places where his fangs had punctured the skin. The wounds knitted closed like magic; but if Barry’s condition from the last few days was any indication there’d still be some wicked bruising in the morning. 

With a bit of effort, but less than you’d expect, Taako managed to wrestle Magnus’ unconscious body under the covers of the bed and tucked him in. He left a glass of water on the bedside table, knowing the human would probably be thirsty when he woke up. Once that was settled he wandered off to go grab a shower and make sure he didn't disturb the sleeping fighter in his bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue:

Magnus awoke in the morning more than a little bit confused. The room he was in was familiar, but not too familiar; a place he’d been inside before but where he’d never actually spent the night. He flipped onto his side lazily and spotted a glass of water, then almost instantly realized how thirsty he was. He downed half the cup in one swallow, and let out a long sigh. 

Taking a longer look around the fighter was able to identify the room, Taako’s. Lup’s taste was similar, but you could tell them apart in the small details. Confusion overtook his features for a few moments until he remembered the events of the night before, at which point his cheeks flushed slightly. He finished the glass of water he assumed had been left for him and then walked out to the hall.

Magnus slowly made his way to the dining area, seeing that it was right about time for breakfast. Lup and Barry were already seated, the elf leaning up against her boyfriend and nuzzling lightly at his neck. When they caught sight of Magnus they both chuckled, recognizing the tell-tale bruising on his neck. “Well /that/ explains why my brother was so lively this morning,” Lup said with a grin on her face.

“Yeah Magnus, looks like you two had an interesting night,” Barry added with an amused chuckle. His fingers trailed through Lup’s hair and his other arm curled around her waist, hugging her close. 

“I don't know what you guys are talking about,” the fighter deflected, fighting back the color threatening to overtake his face again. “Nothing happened, it was a perfectly normal night.” 

“Sure big guy, sure,” Lup said shaking her head, “and I’m sure that's a perfectly normal bruise on your neck, what, you get mauled by a bear in a training sesh?” She was clearly trying and failing to resist the urge to laugh at the situation.

“Just… nevermind,” the human said with a sigh, sitting down at the table a seat away from the pair. Only a moment later,Taako stepped out of the kitchen with a sizeable plate of food in his hand. He set it down in front of Magnus deftly and put an arm over the top of the man’s chair. 

“Oh good, you’re already awake. Was gonna go check on you if you weren't yet. That’s yours,” he said, gesturing to the plate of food. It was an odd collection, a small fruit salad, a delicious looking piece of chicken, some toast with peanut butter on it, and a tall glass of milk.

Magnus turned to Taako as soon as the elf spoke up, and immediately responded once he finished what he was saying. “Yeah thanks; hey, so, could we maybe try something a little different next time, I woke up suuuper sore this morning, I think we should probably start with you on top from the beginning, you know?”

Merle, who had been walking into the room just as Magnus spoke up instantly turned on his heel and walked back out with a, “nope, not dealing with that one.” Lup and Barry immediately burst into giggles and the tips of Taakos’ ears turned bright red. The wizard walked right back to the kitchen without saying another word.

“What,” Magnus said, looking rather like a confused puppy. “What did I say?” He shook his head and dug into his breakfast, huffing out a sigh as he started to wolf down the food.


End file.
